Dreamer
by Psych Amura
Summary: Shenya has come from America with the memory of her parents well in mind. Taken in by her uncle, she stays at the orphange. Soon, She finds herself in a mystic land, and she is soon forced by an elven head leader to marry a very hateful, lusty man.
1. Chapter 1

She stared silently, watching out the window of the plane as she flew. The girl was American, as you could tell from her pale skin. Her eye's were gently rounded. They were the dark green color of leaves, and around the rim was what looked like a violet color. It was odd, but she much liked her eye's like that, just like she liked her hair long, to her mid back and naturally black, with bangs falling in her eyes.

She yawned, and scratched her head, putting on her headphones and closing her eyes. Before she new it the hostess was shaking her. Her eye's opened."Miss, the plane has landed, please exit."She said. The girl nodded, standing up. She stood at a height of about 5"6, and she looked about 14. Grabbing her bags and taking off the headphones, she followed the rest of the passengers off the plane, and looked up with amazement ."Beautiful isn't it Ms. Mayumi?" She turned quickly to see a man standing there smiling at her."Are you Mr. Kawasaki?"She asked."I am, and you must be Shenya, am I correct?"He asked, adjusting his glasses. She nodded."Yes, sir."

"Well, it's getting late, your plane sure did take it's time. Come, we should get home."He said, and turned to walked away, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"What? Why so quickly?"Shenya asked, blinking in confusion.

"Come, before it gets dark we must get you to the orphanage." He said, and looked back, his face firm and serious. Shenya immediately obeyed, running and following after him to catch up. He was tall and took long strides, so it was hard

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"This will be your room."Kawasaki said, opening a door to a small room. It was only a bit bigger than a large closet. A bed sat against the wall, and by it a dresser, and a closet and bathroom door, but that was it, the walls and floor were bare. She stepped in and set her bags on the floor, looking around. She had missed it, but there was a small TV on a tiny table in the corner.

"Thank you, sir."She said, taking her shoes off and laying them beside her bed on the wood floor.

"Tell me, Shenya, why were you sent here to Tokyo after what happened to your parents?" Kawasaki asked, standing at the door and looking at her.

"Well, since my father was from here, Well, I guess they had just decided to send me, that and I chose."She answered, lightly tugging at the hem of her black T-shirt.

"You chose?"His face became furious and serious yet again.

"Y-yes."

"With all the attacks that have been happening lately? Do you want to get yourself murdered to!"He yelled. Shenya looked at him, frightened by this. Her fright turned to sadness at the words, and tears formed in her eyes as memories flooded in. Kawasaki realized what a stupid thing he had said, and stepped in looking at her."Shenya, I'm sorry for the yelling. But, with everything going on here, and your parents deaths, I don't want to risk losing you either, like your mother, my sister."He said, looking at the ground.

"Well, it's alright, I'll be fine. Tell me, is that the reason you wanted to get back before dark?"She looked at him, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Yes. Remember, always be back before dark, ALWAYS. Promise me."He said. She nodded, and answered."Yes, I promise." After she said the he closed the door and his footsteps faded down the hall, leaving her to do what she wanted. First she unpacked her clothes and folded everything, putting it in the dresser drawers and hanging other clothes in the closet. She pulled out her music and her headphones and portable cd player and set them on top of dresser, And she yanked out her comforter, sheets and a pillow, and made the bed up. She yawned, sitting and looked out the window that was next the bed. It had gotten fairly dark, and the pale ivory moonlight and the glistening stars made her wish she was outside. The orphanage in which Kawasaki, her uncle, ran, was in the city, but it wasn't by companies or anything like that. It was actually by a forest, which was behind the large house, and infront was a small yard and then the road. She yawned, and wondered what time it was. Of course her watch couldn't tell her, it was set on American time.

She closed her eyes for a second, and could have sworn she heard skates in the hallway."Maybe one of the kids."She said to herself, and opened her eyes. She opened the door, looking out and around, and saw nothing. It was dark though, and hard to see. Shenya shrugged it off, and closed and locked her door, changing into a pair of pjs, a dark purple tank top and black baggy silk bottoms. She turned on the tv, wondering if there was cable.

"Whoa, they watch this crap?"She asked herself, lifting an eyebrow, and saw a pink dog on the screen. It said his name was Maromi. She shook her head and turned it off, and lay down on her bed, yanking the covers over herself and soon fell asleep.

That's when the dreams began. It went something like this:

_The girl called and called for her parents, yelling. Soon she found them, bloody, mangled, and cut up. Some limbs missing. Their eyes stared at her, and she ran, and ran, into the darkness. Continues running, never stopping. The sound came from behind her. Skates. Closer. Closer. So close, almost behind...And then-_

Shenya jumped into a sitting position, wide awake and breathing hard. She put a hand on her head, closing her eyes."What was that?"She asked herself. Her eyes slowly opened, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow, maybe of a boy in his teens."Hello?"She called, and turned, and the figure stayed silent."Um, it's past time to go to bed, I think you should go back to your room or-"She jumped as he went to the door, and as if by magic, faded into it. Shenya just sat there, completely dumbfounded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at dinner, Shenya confronted her uncle."Um, is there any chance that my room could be haunted?"She asked. Kawasaki coughed and laughed, looking at her."Now why would you think that?"He asked. "Well, last night, I woke up, and there was a boy, at least I think, all I saw was a shadow. Anyway, he was in my room, and I told him to go back to his room or he would get in trouble, but he walked, or floated, I think right through my door."She said, breathless and sat on a chair."You were probably having a dream." He said, wiping his mouth. Shenya shook her head."No, I had woken up from a bad dream and I was sitting on my bed."She said, shaking her head.

Kawasaki pondered for a while, then looked at her."You probably thought the boy floated through the door, when it was open and he walked out."

"No, he coulden't have even of gotten in the first place, cause my door was shut and _locked._"

Kawasaki shook his head."Well, it won't happen again. I can garentee."He said. Although what he said was not true. The next few nights the same thing happened, the same dream, the same floating shadow. One night Shenya got completely fed up after she awoke from the same dream, and saw the figure as it floated towards the door, and she jumped up, scrambling and turning on the light. There was nothing there."Come on you bastard, afraid of a little light!"She yelled, clenching her fists tightly.

Somthing caught her eye. Skid marks."Huh? What could have made those?"She asked herself, bending down and scraping a finger over it. Fresh. There was a tap on the window. She ignored it, but it came again, louder. She contiued to ignore it until it was a blasting crash that made her jump. She jumped onto the bed, and her eyes widened as she stared at the menacing beast. Fangs the size of her head, huge red eyes that reflected her terrified face. She couldent even scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOS(Out of story)-Yep, cliffhanger. My second story, so please don't be to evil. Hopefully this one works out. To find out what happens next, you must review! Laughes maniaccly Yes, I'm evil. And yeah, the creature thing is slug boy in demon form. Why he is demon is no idea to me, until I think of one or I get one in a review. xD


	2. Unexpected praposal

(Chappie 2 has arrived. Sorry it took a while! Well, here it goes!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kawasaki had received so many complaints from Shenya after that night that he had finally moved her into a room, and thankfully, it was larger. Plus she was kind of glad to be starting school up in a few weeks, so Kawasaki had gotten her a laptop to help her with her homework and everything, as well as a cell phone for when she was out later, so he could call and make sure she was alright, of course he still complained about staying out till dusk.

Shenya was currently sitting on her bed, looking around the tan walls. She looked at the screen of her computer and began searching up things. She heard the door open, and looked over."Oh, hey Makkina!" She said, looking at the girl who had come in. Makkina looked over, smiling, staring with her deep brown eyes.

"Hello Shenya-chan! How are you today?"She asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, how about you?"Shenya asked.

"Oh, very good, thank you."Makkina said, walking over and sitting on her own bed, pulling a book out from under it, and opening it. The cover was dusty and old, and something written with Japanese symbols on the front. Shenya looked at it, able to red what it said." Twilight roads of eternity."She said loudly. Makkina looked over at her, nodding.

"It was a book of my mothers, before she passed away."She said, looking down at it.

"What's it about?"Shenya asked her. Makkina looked up.

"Oh, I've only read the first chapter, but with what I've read in there, it's like an odd love story, a woman meeting a man late one night out in a wooded clearing, and soon after finds herself in a fantasy world."Makkina answered. Shenya nodded, very interested.

"Would you mind if I read it tonight?"Shenya asked, looking at her with gleaming eyes. Makkina looked up, and smiled, nodding.

"Why, of course."She said. Both the girls had been talking so much, that it seemed as if only minutes had passed, and it was already dinner time. Both girls rushed down to the foyer were other kids were lined up to get their food from the cooks. Makkina and Shenya took their places in line, and after getting the dinner, which was very delicious, as Shenya had complimented the chefs, they sat at the table and ate their fill, and put the dishes away and headed back upstairs to their rooms, but on the way, Shenya stopped, seeing it had grown dark, and the stars and moon were shining ever to beautifully, they looked at if they were diamonds settled in the dark navy to black sky. As she stared, Makkina poked her gently in the side." Are you coming?"She asked, looking at her with the same, deep brown eyes. Shenya snapped out.

"Yeah, go ahead without me, I'll be in in a while."Shenya answered with a thoughtful smile and gleam in her eye. Makkina nodded, and turned, walking up the second flight of stairs to the room. Shenya herself followed, but walked all the way till she reached the attic door. It looked as if no one had been up there for years. The door was old, and oddly made of metal, so it was covered in golden brown rust. The handle looked no better. She shrugged, and grabbed the handle, turning it, btu jumped when she heard a knocking from the other side." LET ME OUT!" A voice yelled. Shenya screamed, falling backward. She had already turned the handle enough, and as she fell back, the door swung open, and a shadow stared at her with gleaming golden red eyes. All she remembered was a golden flash, then nothing.

---------------------------------

Shenya Groaned from under the blanket, and pushed it off, sitting up. "My head. What is with my head?!"She groaned louder, rubbing her head. All at once the pain numbed, then vanished. She blinked, thankful, finally able to focus on her surroundings. It was cold, and a bit wet. The smell was also terrible. She looked, putting out a hand to feel silent, cold stone. The area occurred to her, and it sent a chill down her spine. "A... cave?!"She yelped ever so loudly, it echoed through, reveling her voice as high and tense.

"A CAVE?! WHY IN THE WORLD AM I IN A CAVE?!"Shenya jumped up, kicking the blanket up and off her, and she stood up, looking towards the entrance, and ran towards it rather fast, and skidded, staring at the world that lay beyond." W-w-Were am I?"She asked herself.

Beyond were she stood, was a grassland that seemed to stretch forever, and trees that lined along a few walking paths that were made of dirt. 'This must be the wood behind the orphan house.'Shenya realized, looking around."But, what way to go?"She asked herself, staring with her confused, dazed dull eyes. Her mind was baffled, so she randomly picked."Ichi, nee, san." She counted using Japanese numerals. She pointed to the "Nee" Path, or the second, and ran down the hill, nearly falling a few times, and ran down it, trying to catch up to see any life other then that of the creatures she passed by. After a long while, she stopped, her chest heaving heavily from so much running." Just, a small, break." She said, sliding down the tree, taking off her grey hoodie, a white tank top underneath it.

Her eyes turned upward towards the sky, the greyish clouds floating along their way, seeming to mind their own business, paying no mind to the girl below. Shenya sighed, wiping her forehead. "Wow, it's so beautiful."She whispered beneath her breath, smiling a bit. A bit of thunder blasted in the background, and lighting crackled tauntingly before her. And with another bang of the thunders drum, the rain dabbled and began to pour down to the ground from the clouds, that now decided they had rather make themselves useful then just be guided by their master wind. Shenya sighed, putting her hoodie back on and pulling the hood up, running down the path, getting wetter every second that passed.

It wasn't to long before she stopped, drained of energy, and wetter then a fisher on a bad fishing day. Before her stood a small village, not that of what she would have expected. It was old fashioned, like that of feudal Japan. The houses were huts of wood, and the doorways were weaved oak that were easilly rolled up, but currently dropped down. She shivered, running in, ducking under an abandoned fruit stand for shelter out of the beating rains. "Uncle will be really mad if I don't get back soon. I'll just wait for the rain to pass."She said, pulling the sopping wet hood off her head, her black hair as well sloppy and drenched.

She stood their, her legs shaking from her frigidness. The winds blew harder and more icy each time. She groaned, running off, into the nearest shop. It was thankfully a bit warm, and a fire was blazing in the middle in a dugout pit, a pot cooking over it. She kicked her shoes off outside and sat by the fire, trying to warm herself. She heard footsteps behind her, and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry to have invaded, but the winds outside, and the rain."She said, but was silenced by a loud shush sound.

"Do not apologize young maiden, I understand very well. You must have been freezing."A woman's voice said softly from behind her. Shenya turned her head to look at who it was. The woman was an advanced lady, high in her good years. She smiled sweetly as Shenya." Here, I'll bring you some clothes from the back."The woman said, and disappeared into a roll up door, and came back with a long tanish brown skirt and deep rusty-ish red blouse.

"Thank you, very much."Shenya said, and nodded, looking around for a place to change, and stood, stepping behind and old fashioned changing screen, and stepped out, sitting back beside the fire.

"Would you like something to eat? You look so thin, as if you haven't eaten in days. Poor darling."The woman said, opening the pot that sat boiling over the flickering orange flames. Shenya smiled, looking at the food inside the pot. The smell of boiling meat and vegetables filled her sensitive nose. She was in fact hungry, she felt as if she haden't eaten in days!

"Wow, that smells delicious."Shenya said, the woman looked at her smiling, pouring some in a bowl, and handing it to Shenya, and also handed her a spoon. She smiled and nodded."Thank you."She said, and soon took a bite.

"It's no trouble my dear. Seeing a human stranded out in the rain is so hard for us elven to witness, so we take them into our care as soon as we see one in trouble."The woman said smiling, and Shenya blinked, swallowing her food hard, and looked at her.

"E-Elven?"She asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. The woman nodded smiling.

"You are from around here, aren't you?"The woman asked, looking a slight bit suspicious, and surprised, her wrinkles seeming to get more as her eyes slightly narrowed as Shenya shook her head with a 'No' motion. Shenya had been wanting to know for so long, so she finally asked, to change the topic.

"Um, I haven't politely introduced myself, My name is Shinya Mayumi, what would your name be, ma'am?"Shenya asked, taking another bite from the soup. The woman's face became less tense as she smiled down at Shenya.

"My name? Well, its been so long since I've told it to anyone. It's Nara."She answered, smiling."So your name is Shenya- Shenya, oh such a beautiful name, I believe I've heard it somewhere before, ah, well, the memories have escaped my mind. It's not as sharp as it used to be."Nara pulled the hood of her light brown cloak, her long silverish hair piling out, and all at once the long, pointed ears were reveled, and deep, solemn emerald eyes. Shenya smiled slightly at her look, but was slightly frightened by the sight. Nara had begun talking to herself about somthing."The craven shall arrive tomorrow, and he will be expecting a bride chosen for him, and yet I have not chosen one of the village's females to be married to him."Shenya blinked, hearing every word with ease as Nara continued discussing the situation with herself. Shenya haden't wanted to interrupt, but she did.

"Um, Nara, What exactly are you speaking about?" Shenya asked, looking at her with confused eyes. Nara blinked, straightening herself upright."Oh, nothing dear, just a matter I must deal with after the rain stops. Please, you must be tired. I'll take you home to my small hut, and there you can sleep."The woman said, smiling gently, and Shenya nodded. She slowly looked out the door, seeing the rain had slowed down a bit, but the dirt ground was fairly soaked, and all muddy. She shuddered, and let the door go back to its natural state. Nara looked at her." Tell me, dear, how old are you?"She asked, seeming to want to know. Shenya blinked.

"Why do you wish to know?"She asked. Nara shook her head.

"A curious old woman like me just likes to learn things."She answered with a light shrug of her weak looking shoulders. Shenya nodded.

"Very well, My age is 14."She said, rubbing her hands together, for they had gotten fairly cold. Nara gave a great grin."OH, how wonderful! Then the wedding shall be tomorrow!" And with that, Nara jumped to her feet, running from the small hut, leaving Shenya dumbfounded, and completely confused on what had happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

WOO! LOTS A WORK! HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE IT! SORRY ITS LATE TO!


End file.
